Treasure Quest
by Crazi Girl
Summary: Before the pyramids, before the pharoahs, there were two rings. One for wisdom, and one for might. They were sealed away, but now some one wants them. How far will they go to get them? And most importantly, what will happen when they get them?
1. Default Chapter

CG: Howdy? OK, I know you guys want me to update other fics, but I write and update as they hit me. And right now this one is hitting me. So here it is. It's trustshipping, and it's not debatable. Thanks. 

Treasure Quest

Chapter 1: The Dream.

It was dark, and dank, and the only light was a torch. Isis couldn't see. Some one was with her. At least two people. She knew them. Loved them. But they were going to die soon.

Shots rang out. Isis is shoved aside, and someone screams in pain. Isis sees blood running down her tan dress…

And she wakes up.

She doesn't sit up, or scream. There's no emotion on her face, or in her eyes. No sweat runs down her body. But it doesn't matter. The dream was real. It was a memory. And people had died. People she had cared about. And now there was no turning back. No way to save them. But every night she had the dream, and she always knew in her heart she could have stopped it. They didn't have to die. She could do something. She always knew what it was in the dream, but when she woke…she couldn't remember. She just knew she could have saved them. All of them. But she didn't. And now it was to late.

With a sigh, Isis rose from her bed, and left her room. There was no point in chiding her self now. In reality, there was nothing she could have done to save them. They had saved her. In some ways. In others she had died. And there was no changing that either. It was a long time ago. Five years to the day almost. Just three days away…

Ironically, it was also the day that Battle City started. The day she had met Seto. A new beginning? Not with him. She was interested. So was he. In his cards, and money. Just not in her. Sad, but that was life. She did gain something, though. After it was all over with, she had met Miho, and after a few…interesting adventures, they became best friends. Now, Miho took pictures for Isis when they went on digs. She was a huge asset.

And speaking of digs, Marik had decided to follow in his big sister's footsteps. He was Egyptologist now. Said he wanted to straighten up. He was the second in the field. Isis was still the first. And naturally, Rishid was now third.

Isis chuckled. They made a strange little family at times, but she loved them. They were all she had, and she wouldn't trade them for anything. She just wished…But no. It would be tempting fate to even complete that thought.

She didn't want to go down that path again. She didn't want to lose the people she cared about. And she most certainly didn't want to go back there. To that place. Ever again.

…

The woman starred a the map, and absently rubbed a ring on her finger. Now how was she going to get Isis to return? She had to. Other wise, the Sekh Shes would be lost to her forever. As long as she wore the See-ah Shes, she couldn't obtain it. That was Isis's job. As the only other surviving member of that disastrous dig, she had to get it. That was the rules. The f-ing rules the Egyptian gods had made when they created the rings. To think of all of the trouble she could have saved her self, if she had just listened to the old woman when she had warned her. Of course, then again, she hadn't realized who the woman was. What a fool she had been.

But then again, she had always been the brawn of the operation. Isis was the brains. How ironic it was that she would be the one destined to hold the See-ah Shes, Egyptian for the ring of wisdom, and Isis was destined to wear the Sekh Shes, the ring of strength. The gods obviously had a sense of humor. But everyone would see how funny they thought it was when she was wearing both rings!

A smile crept on to her lips, and a plan formed. She knew how she was going to make Isis return. And how she would the Sekh Shes from her. It was all so simple. And soon, she would be immortal.

CG: OK, how was that? Reviews help. I know it's short, but hopefully, future chapters will be longer, and pace will pick up in later chapters. This is action/adventure, and some comedy at Seto's expense. I'm sure he won't mind! (evil grin.) Oh, one last thing. Quick word of thanks to Jewel of Egypt for teaching me those Egyptian words. They're a huge help! Spanks Jewel. I'll never call you mean again! Just pickin.


	2. The Request

CG: Well, it's not been that long, and I'm already updating! How cool is that? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was tickled to death to get them, and I look forward to getting more.Ne'ways, here's the new chapter. 

Treasure Hunt

Chapter 2: The Request.

Isis sat on the couch reading the news paper, when a shriek filled the air.

"MIHO! BRING BACK MY CLOTHES NOW!!!" Marik howled.

Miho came darting into the room, and dived behind Isis.

"HIDE ME!" She howled. She then burst out laughing. Rishid came into the room, and jerked something Miho's hands. With a glare, he turned around, and stomped into the bathroom, where a grateful Marik took his clothes.

Isis sighed. Looks like she was going to have to lecture Miho on the importance of not stealing other peoples clothes. Again.

"I know! I know!" Miho said, holding up her hands. Then sitting up straight, and doing a very good impression of Isis's voice, she said, "You shouldn't go around stealing people's clothes. It's very rude, and embarrassing for your victim. Especially depending on the situation. So no more stealing. OK?"

Isis shook her head.

"I told my self pretty good, didn't I?" Miho asked with a smirk.

"What's with you, and doing that?" Isis asked.

"What's wrong with wanting to see a good looking guy, with his shirt off?" Miho retorted.

"Pants?"

"Accident."

With a snort, Isis turned back to her paper.

"I'm serious! It really was an accident!"

Miho was about to say more, when some one knocked on the door. Rishid came in to answer it, but Miho beat him to it.

At the door stood a man in his early thirties, with a medium build, and brown hair. His dress was casual, but the way he held him self suggested he had plenty of authority. He kind of reminded Isis of Seto, in his own way.

"Ms. Ishtar?" He asked uncertainly.

"Future Mrs. Ishtar." Miho replied with no shame, and a huge grin.

Isis calmly stepped in front of Miho, and shook the man's hand. "I'm Isis Ishtar. Would you like to come in?"

"Why, yes. I'm Seth Carter. Nice to meet you, Ms. Ishtar."

He stepped around Isis, and took a seat on a chair. For the first time, Isis noticed a brief case in his hand. He looked Isis up and down, and his eyes rested on her cleavage for a moment longer than it should have. He then looked at Miho in the same manner, and smile slightly. Isis decided she didn't like him, and she certainly didn't trust him. She wondered what Mr. Carter wanted.

Marik, and Rishid took a seat across from him, and from the scowls on their faces, they had noticed where Mr. Carter's eyes had been roaming, also, and they didn't approve.

Giving no notice to them, Mr. Carter opened his brief case, and removed a folder. He sat it in his lap, and said, "Have you ever heard of the Sahara Tombs, located on an oasis, directly in the middle of the Sahara desert?"

He looked at Marik, but Isis answered. "Yes. I've been there." She already knew what he wanted. And it made her blood run cold just to think of it.

Mr. Carter looked at her like she was a human being for the first time, and seemed shocked.

"You've…You've been there? Seems a bit rough for a woman…"

"It wasn't. It's what happened when we got there that was rough. But I survived." Isis stated coldly.

Mr. Carter looked at her like he didn't really believe her, but Isis didn't care. She had proof. Not that she would show him.

"Well, anyways, I'm sure you know of the legend surrounding that area then."

"You mean about the Sekh Shes, and See-ah Shes?" Marik asked. His eyes had widened.

"Why, yes." Mr. Carter said.

Isis was about to tell them you had to go find the keys to gain entrance into the tomb, when she stopped. Mr. Carter didn't want her to go, he wanted Marik. And if Marik went in there, it wasn't likely he would survive. But if he couldn't get in…

Mr. Carter continued to tell Marik about the dig he was going to do, and soon had Marik hooked. After just thirty mere minutes, they were making plans to leave the next day. Rishid would obviously go with them. Of course the trip was just to rough for Isis, and Miho being women and all.

Marik shot Isis an apologetic look that said it was all for the best, but Isis just looked at him impassively. She already knew what it was like, and she didn't have any intentions to go. Not again. Miho was disappointed, and very angry, but she soon got over it. She always did.

Mr. Carter left, and Marik, and Rishid hurried off to pack, talking excitedly. With out much thought about it, Isis lay down on the couch, and soon fell asleep. A lingering thought did bother her though. Mr. Carter never said what museum he was with, if any…

…

Marik stepped out onto the airstrip, and felt the first sense of unease.

"Who did Seth say he worked for?" He asked Rishid.

"I don't think he ever did say." Rishid replied.

Looking around for the people who should be loading the small plane with equipment, Marik didn't see any one. It was three in the morning. The time Seth had told them to show up. But he wasn't around either.

"Do you think he made a mistake?" Rishid asked.

"I don't know." Marik said.

Thinking back, he was certain this was where Seth told them to be, and this was definitely the time. So where was he?

There was a clatter behind them, and Rishid, and Marik spun. A cat came out of the gloom, and with a meow trotted to Risid.

Smiling, Rishid, bent down to pet the cat, when someone hit him over the head. With a cry, Rishid fell to the ground.

Marik balled his hands into fist, prepared to defend his fallen brother, when something rolled out of the shadows, and gas filled the air. Coughing, Marik began throwing his fist, trying to find the assailant, but the gas took it's effect, and he passed out.

When the gas cleared, a woman stood over them smiling.

"Take them away." She said calmly. Men with blank looks in their eyes dragged Marik and Rishid away.

"And make sure you don't hurt them." The woman shouted after them. Rubbing her ring, as if it were a pet, she muttered, "Not yet at least." Laughing, she turned and strolled toward a waiting limo.

CG: Well, chapter one is done. HURRAY! HURRAY! Ne'ways, reviews are loved and appreciated. I personally think this chapter sucked bad, but there wasn't much happening, and I couldn't figure out a decent way to write it. I don't seem to be having problems with any of the other chapters, but we can only hope. Thanks. Crazi Girl


End file.
